Strange Encounters
Strange Encounters is the ninth episode of the machinima Sandguardians. Plot Jason walks out of the base and looks around. He then trudges up the hill, next to the Hornet, and inspects the area. After spotting nothing in sight, he proceeds to radio Dax, who is clearing out the base. The two agree that the base's interior and rear are clear of any enemies. Afterwards, Dax asks if Jason actually believes him about the alien, in which Jason answers "Of course I do". However, Dax senses his doubtfulness, and demands him to cut the bullshit and tell him the truth. Jason does just that by stating that he can't fully believe him without legitimate evidence, which angers Dax. As a result, Dax admits that he no longer cares whether his teammates believe him or not and angrily signs off. Jason then calls for Icky, but Icky does not acknowledge him (due to Jason calling him 'Icky'). Jason calls out "Ichabod', and Icky turns around. He asks Icky if he has seen any movement from atop the base. Icky answers no and Jason decides to try to fix the tank. At the tank, Jason reminisces over recent events and realizes that the Blue Team are facing many problems. He suddenly hears a banging near the tank's rear. He goes to investigate, but finds nothing. Suddenly, the alien appears behind Jason, which shocks him. Before Jason can yell for help, the alien leads him near the tank in order to speak with him. Jason nervously follows and lets the alien speak. Unfortunately, Jason cannot understand the alien; so he concocts a plan to make a translator for him by using the Banshee's communication radio. He heads toward the Banshee and asks the alien to hide. At Red base, Claire walks up to Gates, who is on duty, and tries to start a conversation, but due to his lack of interest she leaves. Gates stops her, apologizes, and confesses that he is jealous of all the attention she is gettting from Wilbur. After the two make up, Claire points out the Blues' strange behaivor. Gates tells her that they've been like that for a while. In response, Claire decides to go spy on the Blues and asks Gates to join her. He agrees and the two run through the teleporter. Back at Blue base, Jason returns with the equipment. After making some adjustments, he hands the newly created translating headset to the alien, who in return, places it inside his helmet. As Jason begins talking to the alien, who now has an attached headset, the alien's speech translates through the headset in perfect english. However, there is much static and the alien's speech is chopped up, which leaves Jason in awe. Characters Blue Team *Jason *Dax (Voice only) *Ichabod Red Team *Gates *Claire Other *Alien Trivia *This episode was orignally the first episode of Sandguardians to be released in an aspect ratio of 16:9, due to the fact of it being edited using Sony Vegas Pro 11, as opposed to Windows Live Movie Maker. However, it was reverted back to an aspect ratio of 4:3 four days after its re-release, in order to look similar to the previous episodes. Differences between Original version and Remastered version External Links *Original Video Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1